The Real World: Hogwarts
by dria2007
Summary: This is the true story of seven Hogwarts students picked to live as muggles in America and have their lives taped to find out what happens when they stop being polite and start getting real
1. Default Chapter

The Real World: Hogwarts!  
  
This is the true story of seven Hogwarts students picked to live as muggles in America and have their lives taped to find out what happens when they stop being polite and start getting real.  
  
Hermione Granger sat wondering what was going to happen this year. She wasn't on a train to Hogwarts; she was on an airplane to America. She was going to be on the wizarding world version of The Real World; Hermione couldn't wait to find out who her roommates were going to be.  
Draco Malfoy sat in first class on an airplane. He hated them; he couldn't see how muggles could stand them. * I wonder what America will be like and more importantly who will my roommates will be* thought Draco, before falling into a dreamless sleep.  
Parvati Patil was on an airplane to America. * I know I'm going to be the best looking girl there, for sure* thought Parvati. She didn't care who her roommates were going to be, in her opinion none of them are going to look better than her.  
Justin Finch-Fletchley was already in America, he was there visiting his cousin over the summer so America wasn't no big new experience for him. He was on a train from Philadelphia to New York. * I hope I meet a nice girl, maybe one of my roommates* he thought with a smile.  
Pansy Parkinson had arrived in New York hours ago and was now on a subway to the house they would be staying at. * Ewe! It is so gross in here. Oh my God, did that guy just look at me? Well somebody needs to tell him that I belong to Draco Malfoy* she thought as she sighed dreamingly. Neville Longbottom was on an airplane to America. He was so excited. *Trevor and I are going to make some good friends here in New York , I can feel it* Neville thought cheerfully. Lavander Brown was walking up to the house in New York. * I will finally known as Lavender Brown not Parvati's friend* she thought. "Okay, here goes nothing!" 


	2. They all meet

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or The Real World so please don't sue me.  
  
Chapter 2: They All Meet  
  
Lavender opened up the door to reveal a beautiful house. The living room was decorated with many colors and weird looking chairs and tables. The kitchen was amazing. Just like the living room it was very colorful as well with a fully stocked refrigerator. Next Lavender wandered over to where the bedrooms were. Two of the bedrooms had two beds in them and one had three beds in it. Each one was decorated in a different style, Lavender already decided which one she liked best but decided not to choose a bedroom until the rest of the roommates get there. She saw the big bathroom and gigantic shower and could only imagine all the wild antics that could go on in there. Then she saw the hot tub and nearly fainted. It was huge. While she was trying to figure out how to work the hot tub, she heard the door open. Lavender ran to the door as fast as she could to greet her new roommate. "Pansy!" said Lavender giving her a big hug. "And you are." said Pansy confused. "Oh I'm Lavender Brown. I'm sorry we don't know each other that well I was just excited to meet a roommate." Pansy walked around and inspected the place. *They convince us to come all the way here and they can't even give us a decent place to stay* she thought while rolling her eyes. Lavender noticed her little eye roll. "What's wrong?" said Lavender. Pansy jumped at the sound of Lavender's voice. " Oh my, I forgot you were here. And what's wrong is this place. Please don't tell me you're impressed by this." Said Pansy with her hand on her hip. "And if I am?" " You know what hun, I couldn't care less about you right now. All I care about is where I'm sleeping tonight." Said Pansy before walking off to inspect the rest of the house. The door opened again this time revealing a handsome young man that Lavender had seen before but didn't know his name. "Hi, I'm Lavender Brown, your new roommate!" Said Lavender shaking his hand. "I'm Justin Finch-Fletchley!" He said shaking her hand back. "So you the only one here." "No, Pansy Parkinson is here, but I don't think she's in the mood to greet anyone. So wanna take a tour!" Said Lavender enthusiastically. "Sure!" Justin and Lavender went on a tour of the house, while Pansy tried to figure out how to work all the muggle appliances. Someone else came through the door, this time it was Hermione. "Hello! Is anybody here?" Hermione got no response so she thought she was the first one to the house. The sight amazed her; it was the most beautiful house she had ever seen. Then she walked into the kitchen and saw a blonde haired girl trying to work the toaster. " Um . hello?" the girl turned around and Hermione immediately recognized her pug face. " Pansy!" "Why is everyone so surprised?" Said Pansy now inspecting the microwave. "So mudblood, I see you're trying to grow into your looks. I'm impressed you don't look like a ten-year-old anymore. Even though I stopped looking like a ten year old when I was ten." " Yeah, but I wonder how old you'll be when you stop being an evil wench." Said Hermione with a sarcastic smile. " Hermione, you should think before you say something because your words can hurt someone's feelings and that someone right now is me." Said Pansy while sobbing with her face in her hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. I was just." "HA! You are so not going to last living with me." Said Pansy walking away laughing. * Ooh I hate her almost as much as I hate.* Hermione's thoughts were interrupted by. "DRACO!" said Pansy giving Draco a big bear hug. "I'm so glad you're here I thought I would be suffering alone." "Okay, first of all let go of me. Second of all get far away from me." said Draco shoving Pansy off of him. "Oh Drakie, you're always so funny! The other roommates are here also, they." Pansy was cut off. "Granger!" said Draco. Hermione had just walked into the room along with Lavender and Justin. "What's all the commotion in here?" said Lavender. All of a sudden Parvati and Neville walked in. " Parvati, what are you doing here? Can't I be by myself for once?" screamed Lavender. " Well, I'm happy to see you too." Said Parvati sarcastically. The whole house just erupted with everyone arguing and complaining about who his or her roommates were. " QUIET! Can we find out where we are going to sleep before we start arguing?" screamed Neville.  
  
A.N.: I hope everyone enjoyed the story so far if you did please review and tell me what you think and even if you didn't review and tell what I should work on! Thanks for reading. Until next time.  
  
Dria2007 


End file.
